The Difference Between Us
by rinnei24
Summary: Yuuri has a girlfriend on earth. Don't tell Wolfram. She shouldn't have any connection with Shin-Makoku. But her role in Yuuri's life is bigger than expected. WARNING : This is a Y/OC fic. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 : A Warning

**A/N : Just in case, let me repeat to the readers. This is not a Y/W fic. I don't like that couple. So I'm pairing Yuuri with someone else. Probably I'll mention a thing or two about Y/W, but at the end it's still gonna be Y/OC. And it's a girl. The horror… I'm writing this base on the anime.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. The Prof and Yuuri's girlfriend and whoever not in the original story are mine though.**

**Let the story begins!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tap...tap...tap...

_When is the old man going to stop talking?_ Usually Yuuri enjoyed Prof. Yanagi class on Ancient Civ. Today is not one of them. It's already the end of class, but it doesn't look likes he's going to stop anytime soon.

_Hurry up and stop old man. I have a date…_

Yes people, King Yuuri has a date.

Yuuri glance towards Murata who sat beside him, listening carefully to the lecture. As expected of an honour student. While everyone is getting restless, he's concentrating like the class just started.

"Hey, Murata..."

"Hmm…." was the answered that Yuuri get.

"Could you stop writing?" asked Yuuri.

"Hmm…."still concentrating.

"Murata..."

"Hmm…."

Yuuri, already impatient for the class to end, is getting pissed by the answer that he kept getting from Murata.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, without any intention of doing just that.

Several students around them who heard the question turned to Yuuri stared at him with shock. Some of them let out a low chuckle.

"Hmm…."while writing down something about the Roman Empire in his notebook.

"Murata…"there's a warning tone in his voice.

"Hmm…"

"Can I kill you?"

"Hmm…"

"Can I _punish_ Yanagi-sensei?" the emphasis on punish. Murata turned his head sharply towards Yuuri. That certainly was unexpected. Nothing can pull him away from lecture except anything to do with Shin-Makoku.

"Are you crazy?!" he said angrily in a low voice.

"Well, I'm bored. This should have ended 10 minutes ago." Unlike Murata, Yuuri didn't lower his voice. Unfortunately for him, this got the lecturer's attention.

"Mr. Shibuya," called Yanagi-sensei, "if my class is boring to you, please refrain from disturbing other students who are trying to pass this class."

"But sensei," Yuuri started, "your class ended 10 minutes ago."

Yanagi-sensei checks his watch and said, "Nonetheless, that does not give you a reason to disturb the other students and being rude. I guess since you probably have a date that is much more important that ancient Civ, I guess I will let you go." Yuuri blushed while some of his classmates laugh when Yanagi-sensei mention about his date. _Can he read people mind or something?_ Yuuri started to sigh with relief and ready himself when Yanagi-sensei gives the ok to leave class.

"But before that, I have a parting gift to all of you. You will do a summary on today class" groans can be heard from every direction. Yanagi-sensei just continued as if he didn't hear them "I expect the summaries by the next class. And I might do a quiz sometimes around next week. You may thank Mr. Shibuya. Class dismiss."

Everyone gather their things and started towards the doors. Some glared at Yuuri on their way out.

"That was no my fault. You were supposed to be the on to be blame. "Yuuri complained on their way out.

"What can I say. The privilege of being the top student." Murata just laugh at Yuuri's glare.

"Anyway I'm already late for my date. Because of what happened, you get to take back my bag to our room. I'll see you later." Yuuri said as he shoves his bag to Murata.

"What….wait…wait a minute, how come?"

Yuuri just laugh at a stunned Murata.

"Wait Yuuri!" Murata caught up to Yuuri. "You have a date with her?"

"Who else? In case you haven't notice I have one girlfriend and my so-called fiancée is not even in this dimension." countered Yuuri. "I wouldn't go on a date with him even if he's here." Yuuri say that under his breath.

Murata didn't say anything while he walked with Yuuri to the main gate.

"Have you told you family?"

Yuuri didn't say anything.

"Are you going to Shin-Makoku tonight?"

"Yeah," answered Yuuri. "You can go ahead of me. I'll be going from her house."

Murata raised his eyebrows at the statement. "You're playing a dangerous game here, _highness_."

Yuuri stopped suddenly and looked at Murata. Murata rarely address him as Highness even when they're in Shin-Makoku. It's always bad when he does.

"Why?" he asked. "She's not from Shin-Makoku. The possibility for the people there to know about her is low."

"Low, but there is always a chance that they'll know. Especially if there are cases where they have to come to our world, just like 6 years ago."

"What are you saying Murata? Is there something you're not telling me?" the way Murata gave that warning is really suspicious.

"There are lots of things I'm not telling you." He answered back.

"Such as..."

Murata just kept his mouth shut. After a few seconds he said "Anyway, I'm just trying to scare you. Have fun on your date. Tell her I said hi." With that he went off, waving at Yuuri without turning back.

Yuuri just stared at Murata's retreating back. _Weird._ He thought. It's as if Murata expecting something really bad to happened. And he has a feeling that if anything was to happen in the near future, it has to do with his relationship with Wolfram and his girlfriend.

_Impossible._ Like he said to Murata, hid girlfriend is just an ordinary human girl. It's not as though she has any Mazuko powers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**You might notice that **_**she **_**doesn't have a name. Well, in this chapter she doesn't. Don't worry she's, already born with a name. There's no reason for her to be no name. Just feel like it. **

**I welcome any comment and reviews except if you're trying to complain the fact that this is not a Y/W story. I already told you at the beginning. **


	2. Chapter 2 : A Date

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy with exams. Just to inform to the readers that the reason I started this fanfic was ****NOT**** because I don't like Wolfram. It's the idea of guy-guy relationship that I was uncomfortable with. It's been a while since I've watched KKM, so there might be some mistakes regarding the characters and such. But fear not, I will go and watch it again. It never gets boring. Hahaha. Read on…..**

**The usual disclaimer. If I created Kyou Kara Maou, Yuuri will be married to me now...Muahahahahahahahahaha…….**

Yuuri was on the train when he received the message. He flipped his phone open and read the message.

_Where r u?_

_Its x like u 2 b this la8..._

_R u ok?_

He smiled. It really warms his heart reading the message, even if it's such a short message. He can actually imagine his girlfriend with a worried expression. _In fact…actually, forget what I said. She's not the kind to show any sort of emotions in public._ He thought to himself.

_Sorry..._

_I'm on the train..._

_Class ended a bit la8..._

_I'll be there in about 15 min..._

He sent the message. Less than a minute later, he received another message.

_Really? (sarcasm by the way :p)_

_C? I told u, u won't make it on time._

_U never listen 2 my good advice… _

Yuuri laughed and reply to the message. All the way on the train they exchange messages. It doesn't really matter that they're going to see each other soon. It's really strange though. Rin doesn't really show much of her emotions. Well, when they're together it's a different story. It seems she is comfortable with him to show her affections. It's a privilege that Yuuri doesn't take for granted. Even her best friend doesn't get to see much of her emotions.

As soon as he steps out of the train station he saw her sitting on one of the benches at the station reading something. Yuuri smiled with affection. It's either a novel or a manga that she'll be reading. _She's really is a bookworm and not to mention a complete otaku._ Yuuri thought.

As Yuuri made his way towards her, Rin checked her watch. She looked up, and that's when she noticed Yuuri walking towards her. A small smile form from her lips as she put her book inside her bag.

_Ah, the smile..._ It never really ceases to amaze Yuuri what her smile can do to his heart. As you can see, the Maou is absolutely, stupidly in love with this girl.

They went to school together, but they were in different grades. Yuuri was already a senior when she took her first step into their high school. They were officially a couple a few weeks before Yuuri graduated. That is after a few months of chasing on Yuuri's part.

It seems that being a king really agrees with him even on earth. A few weeks after they settled the issue of the forbidden boxes and the defeat of Soushu, some of his classmate started to see the leadership in him and giving him positions as leader. Although they probably did that because they don't want to trouble themselves and there was no one else they can thrust the responsibility to other that him. He doesn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

And so, began his path of becoming the President of the Student Council. He tried to refuse the position, but no one would listen to him. He's already has a whole country to think of, and now a school? It seems a lot to expect for an ordinary 18-year old.

_But you're not ordinary now are you? You're a Mazuko. Not only that, you're their leader. You can handle this small piece of land can't you? If you can handle that sour looking Gwendal, the possessive Gunter and that Wolfram gaki, you can handle anyone…I think._

"Hi..." greet Yuuri.

"I told you, you were going to be late," was the reply. "You didn't listen to me." Rin pouted.

Yuuri just chuckle before replying "hai, hai. I was wrong. Shall we go? Where to first?"

Yuuri took Rin's hand and walk toward the exit of the station.

They spend the day together and doing stuff that normal couples do. After a few hours of fooling around they headed towards Rin's place. Since she lived alone, Yuuri would spend the night at her place sometimes. The past few months, Yuuri would spend almost every night at her place as he's helping her studies for the upcoming university entrance exam. They're hoping that she will be accepted to the same university as Yuuri.

His family knew that he's been seeing someone, but he never told them about Rin. It's not that he's trying to hide his relationship, it's just that there was this little problem that concern Wolfram and him. Thus, anyone who knew about the Mazuko world never knew about his girlfriend. Except Murata. Kind of hard to hide anything from him.

Although a lot of people doesn't know about his girlfriend, many suspects that Wolfram is not his special someone. His mom sometimes nags him in the occasion that he went home in the weekends. Most of the time she would end her nag with "poor Wolfram". That was one of the major reason he never ever told his family about Rin. What was he suppos to do? His family has accepted the fact that Wolfram is going to an additional member of the family. Not only that, a more-than-happy/welcome additional. His dad is just happy with anything regarding Mazuko. His mom, who most of the time dreams about fairy-tale stuff, is absolutely thrilled with his engagement. Even his brother, already the Maou of earth, has started to welcome Wolfram as Yuuri's fiancee, reluctantly of course. Thus, the question. Can his family accept an ordinary girl who has no idea of another dimension?

Anyway, back to Wolfrom. It's not that he hates Wolfram, it's just that he never view Wolfram as a potential soul mate. To Yuuri, Wolfram is more of a best friend or a twin brother that he can play around with. He actually had a lot of fun whenever Wolfram accompany to any of his fool's errand.

Moreover, ever since he's beginning to feel comfortable with the role of king, he started to think of a wife and heirs. He can't really have children with Wolfram now can he? Since Shinou is supposedly gone, who will replace him when his gone. Maybe he could start his own dynasty. That requires an heir.

Although he absolutely adores his daughter Greta, he knew that she can't be the heir to the Mazuko throne. Not only is she human, Greta is also a human from a noble family. Which means that sooner or later, he's going to have to let her go. Yuuri sigh. _I'm not married but I already feel like giving away my daughter for marriage._

Yuuri slowly got up as to not accidentally waking up the person next to him. Rin stirred a little as her source of warmth leave. Fortunately, she went back to sleep immediately.

Yuuri quickly put on a black shirt and a black pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom. Without switching on the light, he filled the bath until it was half filled. He went into the water, closes his eyes and concentrates his thoughts on Shin-Makoku.

Unknown to him, his supposedly sleeping girlfriend is not sleeping. In fact she's nowhere near the bed. Rin was actually standing near the partially-open bathroom door. She watch silently as Yuuri went into the tub, and vanish.

After Yuuri's gone, she went back to bed, knowing that in not more than 5 minutes, Yuuri will come out of the bathroom, wearing a different outfit, sometimes looking as though he just lead an army to war, and will get into bed as if nothing has happened.

_**Don't know about any of you guys, but that's the way I message my friends. I apologize to anyone who has difficulties understanding the message-exchange part...Please review. I love reviews. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error. Sorry also if it's a bit boring. Have to introduce Yuuri's girlfriend. **_


	3. Chapter 3 : A Voice

**A/N : Don't know why I updated real quick this time. Anyway, I apologize for any grammatical error. I keep changing the present and the past tense. I'll probably need a Beta. I'll go and find one. **

**One more thing. Can anyone tell me the time of Shin-Makoku and earth? I mean how long one day on earth compare to Shin-Makoku is. I'm not really sure of that fact. Else I will create my own time…nyahahaha…**

**Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. I'll be rich if it was. The other characters are mine…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Probably some won't.) **

It wasn't even five minutes when Yuuri came out of the bathroom. And as predicted, he wore something different from the one that he had on earlier. Before, he had on jeans and t-shirt, now it looks like he was wearing…._is that a school uniform?_

Rin waited as Yuuri change and got into bed. She quickly turns to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled at the sleeping figure beside him. Without suspecting anything, he gathered Rin's body closer to him and quickly fell asleep. It had been hard months for him when he was at Shin–Makoku and he had a morning class tomorrow. He had also need to steal Murata's notes on Ancient Civic for the damn summary.

Rin listened to Yuuri's breathing as he fell asleep. When she was sure that Yuuri had fallen asleep she got up and stared at Yuuri's profile in the dim-lighted room.

_Will you trust me enough to tell me anything? _ She thought as she brushed a lock Yuuri's hair and just content observing him. She kissed his face, cuddled herself to Yuuri and tried to sleep which kept eluding her for hours.

**********************************************************************************

Shunsuke Rin was a much respected student at her school. She is a calm person, and the teachers and most of the students like her enough as she seldom causes problems. There were no big trouble concerning her and the only scandal associated to her was three years ago, when the most respected student council President in the history of their school started to show interest towards her.

Why is it a big scandal?

Well Shibuya Yuuri was a really popular guy by the time he was a senior. But he never showed any romantic interest to anyone. There were rumours that he might be gay. But then, suddenly, he started to have interest on a freshman. To add spice to this so-called scandal was the fact that the unknown freshman kept rejecting the most wanted boy on school. It was an outrage, in the opinion of Shibuya Yuuri fan club. But unfortunately for them, Yuuri's interest never wanes and he never gave up in trying winning her. After a while, more and more of his fans started to encourage him seeing how dedicated he is to his task of making the freshman Shunsuke Rin his girlfriend. Not to mention that they could see how smitten the President was.

After months of chasing and rejection, Yuuri nearly gave up on her when it was nearing his graduation. With his promise that it will be the last time, and that that if she rejects him a few weeks before graduation, he will give up on her and bury himself in his books for the coming exam. But much to his surprise and the whole school, Rin finally admitted that Yuuri was starting to grow on her and that if he promised not to hurt her then she will admit that she has been in love with him for quite some time.

They were officially a couple five minutes later, and the whole school including the teachers, janitors, lunch lady and even the school ghosts (if there were any) knows about it within the hour.

Yuuri graduated a happy man, having gotten the girl and the university of his choice. Thus leaving Rin to continue study at school with her popularity growing.

She was invited to join the Student Council the next year. She was appointed as the class representative at the same time. At the start of her senior year, she was selected as the Vice-President of the Student Council as she proved herself to the school that she was indeed 'Shibuya Yuuri's girlfriend', though she never knew what that has to do with anything. And now, she is known as the reliable Vice-President proving that great people will always attract another great one.

Rin was headed towards the Teachers' Room with one of her classmates. She was chattering about the soon-university exam and asking where she's planning to go. It doesn't really matter if she answered since most of the school knows that she will be going to XX University where Yuuri is studying.

Even the teachers never ask but just state it like it was a fact in a textbook.

"_XX University is really a good choice. With your current grades you can get into the University easily."_

"_I have a student in XX University. You can ask her for some information."_

"_I was in XX University too. You'll enjoy it there."_

That was some of the bearable comments from the teachers. It was as she has a sign above her with 'Going to XX University'. _I wonder what kind of reaction I get to see if I told them that I probably go to another university._ Rin chuckled inside as if she could imagine to reactions even if the news is untrue.

She was half listening to the person beside her, and that was probably why she could hear the faint sound of a distant voice.

'_Hi…me, hime……….'_

Rin stopped abruptly. What was that? Was it her imagination or did she really heard a familiar voice.

"Shunsuke-san, Shunsuke-san? Are you okay?" ask her companion.

Rin didn't answer immediately, looking around and waited if she can hear the voice again.

'_Hi......'_

"Shunsuke-san?"

"Hmm...Oh. I'm o.k. I thought I heard something."

"Are you sure? You're not trying to scare me are you?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm definitely not trying to scare you."

"Ok. But you probably heard the drama club although I didn't heard anything. They've been coming here a lot lately. I think they're trying to prepare for the upcoming competition."

Rin scowled as she mentally check her notes. No one has applied to use any of the rooms on this wing after school hours. Not any of the application that was passed to her. And that would be saying something as she handles all the application to use the non-designated rooms after school. This could only mean that the Drama Club never bothered to apply and are using it illegally or the stupid President seen the application and approved it but conveniently '_forgot_' to tell her. The latter is more logical since any club knew that she does not hesitate to cut their fund and activities if they broke the rules.

_That stupid President must already give up on life to get on my nerves this week.__ There's already a lot of things going around. I'll kill him. Or seriously maim him._ She thought darkly.

*************************************************************************************

"Stupid President! Did you do something without my knowledge again?"

That was the greeting that the Student Council received from the Vice-President later that day.

The dark brown haired boy who was sitting at a lone table across the room looks up from his board game with two other boys and stared at Rin.

"Umm, maybe?" he found out that this was one of the safest responds whenever he did something to rile Rin.

Rin lifted one eyebrow. Waiting for his next sentence. Unfortunately, she got none. She sighed.

"Shoon-kun, do you have any reason why I would be hearing voices on the way to the Teacher's Room from the West wing?"

Shoon look at Misato and Tanaka. Something passed between them. Shoon surprisingly turned serious and turned to Rin.

"What voice? What did you hear?" he asked seriously.

Rin was a bit confused why Shoon take this seriously. _He's never serious except outside this room._

"I heard someone said hime. But Aya-chan said it might be the Drama Club. She said they were practicing for a competition."

_Why is he this serious?_

The room was quiet except for the sound of papers. The occupants of the room fell silent when Shoon's voice turned serious. Seldom has they seen the President this serious when in the Student Council's room. He was always playing around, but he can get the job done. But most of the time, he left the work to his Vice or to his best friends who happened to be the Secretary and the Treasurer. He looks serious in front of the whole school, but that change as soon as he enters this room. Even if he's like that, he is still respected as a reliable President.

"Shoon-kun?"

After a moment of seriousness, "What are we talking about again?" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Rin nearly felled (anime style of course). She recovered herself and slams her hands on his table disturbing the little pieces of his board game.

"Shoon!!" Rin nearly shouted. "The drama club. Did you have anything to do with why they are using the Practice room?"

"Umm, maybe?" just to be on the safe side.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Umm..."he looked at Misato for help.

"I believe Shunsuke-san is right," Misato the secretary answered for Shoon. "You gave the approval for the Drama Club last week."

"I did?"Shoon asked stupidly. Rin roll her eyes. It was so like him to do something, and then forgets.

"Yes, you did. You signed some papers last week. You said you wanted to help Shunsuke-san."

"Well then. I guess I did." He said with a stupid grin to Rin.

Rin breathe in and out and counted to ten to calm herself. She really does appreciate the thought. But it gets chaotic whenever the President did something like this and then keeps it to himself.

"Thank you, Shoon-kun. I really appreciate it. But I would appreciate it more if you could tell me things like this before hand."

Shoon grin and continued his game. Everyone else went on with their work, enjoying today's entertainment. Being in the Student Council never gets boring.

*******************************************************************************

Three people were gathered around a fireplace later that night.

"Do you think he's awake?"

"He might. We need to start our plan."

"She doesn't remember. We need her. She's the key item to our plan."

Silence.

"I'm more concerned with the people around her."

"He will protect her."

"It's going to be hard if he's awake."

Another silence.

"As I thought. We need her to remember. It will amount to nothing if she can't remember anything."

"But how? We don't have much time."

"If he's awake and she still can't remember, we will have force her to remember."

**Once again, sorry for any grammatical, spelling or anything mistakes. I know there are a lot.**

**I love reviews. Please review me. Hehe ******


	4. Chapter 4 : A Fight

**A.N : Sorry for the late update. My finals are over!! Vacation here I come. Well that's one reason for the lateness. The other is that, I seem to know what I want to happened, but the how to get there is still murky. And as you guess, most of what had or will happen is something that I write as I go. So, even if I'm the author, I don't know what will happen. I just know the ending. **

**Someone asked me whom do I based Rin on. Actually, it's none. To tell you the truth, Rin can be considered as me. Most of her personality is the same as me. And if some of you noticed, the name Rin is shortened from my username. Nyahahahahahaha…. **

**Well, where else can you be the Maou's girlfriend other than your own fic? Tehee…**

**Anyway, enough of that. Let's move on to the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. As you can see I kept confusing the past tense and present tense. No beta yet.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

*****************************************************************************************

It was, by far the worst day of his life. And it was Friday.

The quiz he just went through was the bitter icing to this nasty day he called his day. Even Murata was uncooperative with sharing his vast wisdom. Now he's in danger of flunking that quiz. It did not matter to Yuuri that the stupid quiz was only one-tenth out of five-percent of his overall mark. It's just that with all the problems arising around him, makes the day just…stupid.

There was the problem in Shin-Makoku that's just irritates him. There was the nagging from the noble families for him to quickly marry Wolfram. Then there were the pranks that the Shinou-Heika loves. Well, at least he has Murata to deal with that childish King. This morning, before he went to class, he almost had a major fight with Rin. As a result, she wore the same expression that she had when they had first met as they part for the day. Making him feel as though he was a nuisance or a fly that she's itching to swat and grind until there's not even a molecule left. Which further result in him feeling like a low life for taking out his frustration on his sweet and innocent girl.

To make things worse, his brother has been nagging him to come home for the weekend. So, as soon as class ended, he and Murata would be heading back to his house instead of the college dorm. Unfortunately for him, he can't see Rin and apologize. The calls he made kept being rejected. Obviously, Rin was still mad. No, she's actually hurt by his attitude this morning. Which brings as back to one simple conclusion : It was, by far the worst day of his life. And it was Friday.

_Is this the punishment for having a secret affair?_ He thought. Not that it's really a secret since most of his known friends were aware that he has a girlfriend.

As soon as they were outside of class, Yuuri tried to call Rin again.

No answer.

Time: 1530

Hypothesis : Rin's has decided to not answer his calls.

Conclusion : _I'm a dead man…_

At least I have to send her a message. There was the call-tone. Which means that her phone was still on.

So, on their way back home, on the train, Yuuri started composing his content with no beneficial help from Murata help whatsoever. _And he called himself my trusted adviser and best fried. My ass you are._

*************************************************************************************

For the past few minutes, the members of the Student Council had been working quietly. Even the trio leaded by the stupid president was doing something. In fact, the stupid president was going through the past three month's report that he should have done ages ago. This was quiet a feat as he never go through any documents himself without the Vice-President breathing down his neck.

The only sound heard was the rustling of paper. Each occupant can actually hear their even breathing. And then, there was the sound of a vibrating object that can be occasionally heard. Following this sound was some curses from the Vice.

_Like hell I'm going to answer that. Anything you have to say, you will say it in my face and not through a stupid call or a damn message. _

Yes, the reason for this rare peace and quite is because the Vice's mood had affected the other members. They were used to the loud temper that the Vice showed especially towards the President. In fact, they can handle that. But today, for the first time, Rin came into the Student Council's room, and quietly proceeded doing her work despite the fact that the President was slacking and had invited non-members into the room to play. She just looked at them, sat down, silences her phone and went to work. Even the stupid remarks by the President were ignored.

They realized then, that something was wrong and that Rin had reached her patience limit. Thus, fifteen minutes after Rin entered, the Student Council had turn into a normal boring Student Council room.

For the uncounted time, the phone on Rin's table vibrated.

"Rin, you're not going to answer that again?" asked Namie, who also happened to be her closest friend.

"Absolutely not," came the reply. "I know what he'll say. Sometimes he can be so predictable."

"Did you have a fight with Shibuya-sama?" Now that Rin started talking, maybe she can get to the source of her anger. It was hard to approach her without huge amount courage when she's in this mood.

"Did you know he had the nerve to accuse me of something I had no idea of? Of course you don't."

The other occupants just went on working as though there was not an interesting tale being told to them. Rin seems to forgotten that there were other people.

"There I was, expressing my concern about his stupid Ancient Civ summary since he was helping me with my studies, and then he just blew up" while saying this, her hands still moved, accepting or rejecting applications. "He implied that I was the one who forced him to stay the night last night when he knew perfectly that he can walk out the door, without me saying a word." She opened the next file that needed her attention.

"Then he further implied which sound really like an accusation, that because of someone, which at this time of course me, who else was there in the house? No one but us which he obviously meant me of course. He said because of someone, he couldn't even work properly because of that someone's constant demand."

_This is getting confusing. Is there a point to her rant?_ Is what the people who are listening thinking.

Namie, being the good friend, just listen to Rin. And surprisingly, she seems to understand what Rin's is saying.

When Rin stop to take a breath, Namie quickly said "I think you should go home".

"Eh?"Rin stop working and look at Namie. "Why? I'm o.k. There's still some work and I can't depend on Shoon now can I?" Shoon visibly winced at that question.

"No, you're not. Go home and wait for Shibuya-sama."

"I don't know if he's coming or not. It's Friday." Although faint, Namie could hear that Rin is nearing to tears. She might not show it, but the fight between her and Shibuya really saddened Rin. Shibuya-san was one of the few people that Rin really cares and trust. Because there were only few, Rin keeps those she cares and trusts close to her heart. And Shibuya-san happened to be on top of the list.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll come." Namie tried to comfort Rin. "Just go home. You need to be alone for a while. I'll come over later. Ok?"

Rin gave a small smile and nodded. As soon as she tidied her table, she gathered her bag and cell phone, bow to the room in general and headed out.

Before she went out, she turned towards her friend, "You don't have to come. I think I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and waves her friend goodbye.

The Student Council sighed with relief as soon as the door closes. They never get used to heavy atmosphere in the Student Council Room.

*************************************************************************************

Yuuri has been staring at his bedroom ceiling ever since he got home. And that was more than two hours ago. He still felt guilty about this morning. He already sent the message, but Rin still hasn't replied. That was to be expected.

He really didn't mean anything when he blew up. It's just that with everything going on, she was the easiest target. Right now he's just hoping that she doesn't break up with him. _I'm so stupid._

This was biggest fight they ever had. Sure they had fights once in a while. But this is the first time that after the fight that Rin ignored his calls. _Guess she's really mad. What am I going to do?_

"Sho-chan, Yuu-chan, dinner!" his mom called.

Yuuri got up and headed out of his room. He then went downstairs to the kitchen and wasn't surprise to see Murata at the table. They already made plan to go to Shin Makoku together after dinner.

"Yo, Shibuya," greet Murata as soon as he saw Yuuri, "and Shibuya no oniisan."

Yuuri just nodded.

"Ototo no otomodachi," as Shori always called Murata. "Don't you have a house of your own? It's like you're always here?"

"Ya, but Mama-san cooking is just delicious that it always pulls me here." Murata just laughed while saying this.

When everyone is seated, they start eating. Yuuri's mom noticed that Yuuri was unusually quite. This really worried her. Yuuri was always an energetic boy even if there were problems around him.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay? You're so quite" asked Jennifer/Miko.

"I'm fine, mom. Maybe just a little tired," Yuuri smiled to convinced her that he was fine.

"Call me mama. Will you be fine going to Shin-Makoku? Maybe you should just stay here today?" Maybe she can pry what has been making his youngest son to be this quite. She doesn't like seeing him in this condition.

"It's fine. I'll get my rest there. You don't have to worry," Yuuri answered her. "I'm full. Murata, I'll wait for you in my room." Yuuri stood up and went to the kitchen with his used dishes. After putting the dirty dishes in the sink, Yuuri quickly made his way towards the stairs.

"Eh, Yuu-chan, you're already done?" but she was ignored as Yuuri quickly escaped to his room.

The first thing he did upon entering his room was to check his cell phone but Yuuri was disappointed when he saw that there was no new message.

Five minutes later, Murata entered Yuuri's dim-lighted room. He saw Yuuri lying facing the wall. He closed the door, but Yuuri made no sign acknowledging that he heard that Murata entered his room. Murata pulled the chair from Yuuri's study table and sat.

"Want to talk about it?"asked Murata. He was quite concerned that Yuuri's acting like this.

Another two-three minutes pass by before Yuuri moved. He got up and sat facing Murata. He stared at Murata before answering. "There's nothing to talk about. We had a fight. That's it." Yuuri said as he stood up.

"We should go." Yuuri stated as he made his way to the bathroom.

Murata just followed Yuuri. He didn't believe that this time was a simple lovers spat. Yuuri acted differently. He knew that the lovebirds had they fights, but never had he saw Yuuri like this when it happened.

He's going to keep a close eye on Yuuri at Shin-Makoku.

*************************************************************************************

Rin decided to go to the park before heading home.

She and Yuuri had gone to the park quite a few times for their date. _Maybe I can calm down a little there._

Rin walked around the park until she arrived at the lake behind the park. It was deserted. Well, there was never anyone about every time she and Yuuri comes here.

Rin went to the edge of the lake and sat with her legs folded under her to avoid dirtied her skirt. She just stared at her reflection in the water for a few minutes. Then she reached her hand inside her blouse and pulled out the necklace she was wearing around her neck.

It was Yuuri's prized pendant. This morning as he was readying for his early morning class, he had forgotten the pendant that was placed on the bedside table. Usually, Yuuri would take it off before he went to sleep and wear it again the next morning. At first, it didn't bother her. But after a while, she saw how much Yuuri treasured the pendant. She, being his girlfriend, asked why. Yuuri said it was given to him from a precious someone. While saying that, he looked at the pendant lovingly. Of course being the emotional creature that she was, she got jealous and asked who. And Yuuri, being his stupid self sometimes, refused to answer. Of course, one thing leads to another and they had a huge fight.

She refused to believe that it was not a girl, and Yuuri refused to tell who it was. After nearly a week of not talking to each other and making each other lives and the people around them miserable, Yuuri finally, admitted that it was given to him by his Nazukoeya. She nearly didn't believe him. If it was only his Nazukoeya why was it so hard for him to tell her? But to avoid any more fights, she pretended that she accepted Yuuri's explanation. But deep inside, she was really hurt that Yuuri lied to her.

It was later that she put two and two together and suspected that his Nazukoeya was from that other world that he always goes to. But because Yuuri never talked about the 'other world', she just feigned ignorance for both of their benefits.

So today, because of everything, it was one of those rare days where Yuuri forgot his pendant. Rin was quite hurt after the fight, when she saw the pendant. She had the urge to throw it away just to hurt Yuuri back. But as soon as she held the pendant, she felt so sad because of their meaningless fight. She knew that she won't see him for the weekend, since Yuuri had hinted that he might have to go home for the weekend.

To confirm that, she took out her cell phone from her bag. And sure enough there was a message from Yuuri. She opened the message and read.

_Rin,_

_I'm sorry abt this mrning. I didn't mean to let it out on u. I know how u hate msgs and calls when we fight, but I hope that this will clm you a little bit. I can't come 4 da weekend. I hv 2 go back home. I can c u the earliest on Sun. So, pls, don't b mad._

_I'll c u as soon as I can..._

_I love u….._

She stared at the message. _I knew it._

_Stupid Yuuri._ She thought. She was feeling really sad right now. She always felt incredibly sad when ever she fought with Yuuri. That's why she always tried avoiding any fights between them.

She put her cell phone in her bag and sat a few more minutes at the edge with the pendant in her hand.

After nearly half an hour in the same position, she stood up. And felt her legs sleep on her. Losing her balance, Rin fell back into the water...

*************************************************************************************

**Everyone probably can guess what's going to happened. Hehe.**

**I nearly gag at the last sentence of the message. I actually don't like mushy stuff. Don't ask...**

**So far, this is the longest chapter. Again, sorry for any mistakes. Don't know how many time I edited this chapter. I love any reviews. I half-accept any flames. But if possible please be kind. I welcome any suggestion...**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Worry

**A/N : So sooooooooory for the late update. Too many thing happening in real life. But here's the latest chapter. Just so you know, this story of mine is NOT on hiatus. I will update every now and then. Just that it might be a bit late. I actually have finished the next few chapters. Just need some polishing.**

**I haven't found a Beta yet, so there will be mistakes here and there.**

**And I just realize after finishing this chapter, SOME CHARACTERS, YUURI mainly, ARE A BIT OOC. I tried to unOOC Yuuri, but failed a little.**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. Unknown characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!!**

The study where Yuuri always work/study was quiet. Yuuri was doing the paperwork without any complaints. This was something of a surprise to Günter and Konrad, since Yuuri at least complain a little. Even if he was already used to all the paperwork that have been piling while he was away, Yuuri wold always complain just to annoy Günter. But this time, from the moment that Yuuri and Murata arrived at Shinou's temple, Yuuri was strangely quite. He was quite even when Wolfram nag him. He ignored Gwendal's irritated frown that always intimidate him. And he even obeys meekly when Günter force him piles of paper under his nose.

This really had them worried.

"Heika, is there anything that I can do for you?" Günter asked.

"No." was Yuuri's response. He didn't even looked up, just continue reading, approving, rejecting and signing.

Günter and Konrad looked at each other. Gwendal and Wolfram who was sitting at the long table also looked at each other. Yuuri's behavior, although suited for a king, was not suited for Yuuri. They were increasing concerned with this behavior.

"Heika, you've been working quietly for the past few hours. Maybe you should rest for a while, take a walk or have some refreshments?" suggest Konrad.

Yuuri looked up and stared at Konrad.

"No," Yuuri looked back to his current document. "I'll do that after I finish this pile," referring to the stack of papers on his right.

"Heika, I really you should rest for a moment. It won't do if you're sick from overwork." Günter persuaded Yuuri. Saying overwork for somethig thus far is really pushing it, but Yuuri's attitude is really distressing. Something had to be done. Maybe get Yuuri to talk about his problem.

Yuuri stop whatever that he was writing and seems to think about something.

"You're right." Yuuri pushed his chair back and stood up. "But I think I want to go to my room for a while." He went towards the door and saw that everyone except Gwendal made a move to follow him.

"Don't follow me. I want to be alone just for a little bit."

"But Heika.." Günter started to protest.

"I said, don't follow me." Although it was said quietly, Günter and the others heard something that they never thought they hear from that one sentence from Yuuri. Aloofness and pain. Something that they never associate with Yuuri. Because of that, Günter and Konrad just nodded to show their agreement.

Wolfram on the other hand, believe that as Yuuri's fiancée, he was the exception to Yuuri's request. So, he stood up and tried to follow Yuuri.

"Which part of the don't follow me don't you understand?" asked Yuuri towards Wolfram.

Wolfram was shocked to hear that question. Even more to see the hint of irritation when it was delivered. _What is wrong with him?_

"I'm your fiancée, it is my.."

"I don't care. I just want to be alone for a while. I don't want anyone following me. Not you, Konrad, or any of the guards. You guys just stay here." Yuuri said as he opened the door.

"I'll come back later. I'll be in my room and no one is to disturb me." Yuuri said with authority.

He closed the door and headed towards his room.

The people in the study looked at the each other. Question without answers in their eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, sounds of footsteps heading for the study can be heard. Moments later, the door open to reveal another Soukoku. The occupants of the room stood up on his arrival.

Murata peeked into the room only to find Yuuri's companion without Yuuri. A disappointment since he came to Blood Pledge Castle in search of Yuuri.

"Geika," Günter seeing who entered the room, greeted Murata politely. "How can we assist you?"

"Yuuri?"

"He expressed his wish to rest in his room," replied Günter politely. He and the rest of the occupants sat back down when Murata indicate for them to resume their work.

"Eh? And none of you followed him?" As far as he knew, Yuuri was never left alone whenever they're in Shin Makoku. Even the bedroom and possibly the bathroom was no exception. There was always someone accompanying him, whether it was by his choice or otherwise. The fact that Yuuri was alone right now was surprising. But the fact that none of the four followed him was more shocking to Murata. Especially as Günter and Wolfram never listened to Yuuri whenever he asked them to leave him alone.

"He said that he wish to be alone. We stayed back as was ordered." This came from Gwendal.

"Ordered?" That was new. Yuuri always ask, never order unless he was emotional.

"Yes, Geika. We were _ordered_ not to follow him to his room." The word ordered was deliberately emphasis by Gwendal.

"Ordered?" Murata repeated a second time like a parrot which just learned a new word. "He never ordered anyone. He's the type to ask people. None of you tried to follow him?"double shocked for Murata. Then he looked pointedly to Wolfram.

"Tried. Was told off." Seems like Wolfram was sulking.

Murata tried to process this new development. Right hand on his chin in an action of thinking, Murata unconsciously start to pace around the room while mumbling to himself.

"This fight is probably much bigger than I thought," he said to himself quietly. The other occupants could not hear fully what was said by Murata. "The last time they fought he still could focus on his duties here. I don't want to interfere but if this keeps going on, it might escalates."

While he mumbles, Gwendal and the rest went back to their work. No use trying to figure out what he's saying. After working with the Daikenja these past few years, they were aware that if it was something that they need to know, then they were going to be told. Otherwise, the Daikenja is shut as a clam and nothing short of a high powered crane can get it open.

Wolfram on the other hand was very interested in what Murata's train of thought since what he could hear from Murata's mumbling so far, somehow sounds like there might be someone important in Yuuri's life other than him.

Unable to bear the suspense, Wolfram decided to ask Murata directly.

"Excuse me, Geika," he began. Murata, who was too concentrating in his thoughts didn't hear him at first. Wolfram called him a second time. The second time got his attention.

"Is there something that we need to know regarding Yuuri on earth?" he asked.

Murata didn't answered immediately. Debating what to tell them. Anything that is happening on Earth isn't really their business, but as Yuuri's – who happened to be the Maou – closest companions, naturally they're worried and wish to know anything that disturbs Yuuri. But Yuuri's relationship might trigger some unwanted event – Wolfram's rage of jealousy will be the least of their problems. Considering who Yuuri's girlfriend was their problem will be a big one. Things that he and Shinou have tried to hide will be revealed.

Fortunately for Murata, before he was pressured to answer, the door to the study opened and Yuuri walked in. His condition the same as when they arrived here. Yuuri looked around the room and saw Murata. Having him here would make his escape easier and quicker. The decision he made a few minutes ago unchanged. He look to Murata before he says anything.

"I'm cutting our return here short. I'm going back to earth."

"Eh?" The occupants of the room other than Murata was shocked to hear Yuuri's announcement. Ever since Yuuri's power stabilized, Yuuri would stay for long periods of time in Shin Makoku. Sometimes it would be more than a year. That would probably be less than fifteen minutes on earth. What shock them was that it hasn't been three months since Yuuri and Murata arrived.

Murata on the other hand understood Yuuri's reason for making their return to Shin Makoku this time a short visit. He even support him It would be better if Yuuri settle this fight with Rin.

Without waiting for anyone in particular, Yuuri turn around to head over to the massive Maou's bathroom. Murata followed right behind him. Gwendal just stood up on his exit, while the other three followed Yuuri and Murata. Wolfram and Günter who obviously oppose Yuuri's decision followed unsilently and asking questions.

"Heika, please reconsider.."

"Are you running away or something, henna chouko.."

Yuuri ignored their continuous ranting. His thought have alread left Shin Makoku.

When they were inside the bathroom, he turned to Konrad.

"There is something that I need to settle on earth. I can't focus while this problem persists. So I'll be leaving everything to you guys. I'll try to straighten it up as soon as I can and come back here."

"Of coure, Heika. Do not worry about anything here. We will handle everything. So, please, when you came back here the next time, be yourself again." Konrad said with his usual kind smile.

Yuuri smiled back. "Thanks."

After saying goodbye to Günter and Wolfram, both Yuuri and Murata went into the water to return to earth.

* * *

Approximately at eleven in the morning the next day, Yuuri stood in front of his girlfriend's door. He's been standing there for a while, gathering some courage to apologize. He has no idea how to do that. Just blurting the words 'I'm sorry' seems like a pretty good plan right at the moment. He actually went out without thinking what he would do when he meet with Rin. After having breakfast with his family, he quickly went out. His family would assume that he was to meet with Murata.

Before he had time to change his mind and escape, Yuuri rang the door bell and waited. There was no sound from inside. To Yuuri it was strange occurrence. Rin, although love to sleep in late, was usually up around this time. He rang the door bell again, but the same response greeted him.

He was about to press the door bell a third time when the door behind him opened and a teenage boy appeared. He did a shallow bow in greeting, and closes the door to his own apartment. Yuuri respond with the same shallow bow before pressing the door bell again.

The boy – Maki if he was not mistaken – walked towards the elevator. Before he reaches the hallway of the elevator, he stopped and turned.

"She's not in," he informed Yuuri.

"Eh?" giving the boy his attention. "Did she went out?"

"I don't know," Maki shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she didn't come home last night. Didn't hear her opening the door." He turned and left Yuuri alone.

Yuuri who was already worried with the lack of respond, worried even more. Retrieving a key under the carpet where Rin kept secretly – which people can totally figure it out – Yuuri invited himself into Rin's apartment.

Even at the entrance he could see that the boy was telling the truth. Rin's black shoe wasn't there but her indoor slipper was. He went and checked her bedroom and discovered that her schoolbag and one of her school uniform wasn't where it was supposed to be. The most glaring evident was there was no sign of a girl in the quiet apartment.

Checking the other room pointlessly, Yuuri tried calling her cellphone. This time the call was not connected. _And where would she be where there is no coverage._ It's not like she has family in the country. From what he could tell, Rin's mom was already dead. Her father was in another country that even Rin doesn't know. He wasn't sure who was taking care of her expenses, but he never asked.

Just then the house phone rang. It rang three times and before Yuuri could pick it up, the call was diverted to the answering machine. 'Hey, Rin. It's me.' Yuuri recognize the voice as Rin's best friend who was also one of the Student Council. 'You're not home? I tried calling you yesterday. Is something wrong with your cell? Are you okay? Call me when you get home. And make up with Shibuya-san already! Be yourself this Monday. I'll see you at school.'

By that call, seems like Rin didn't come home since school yesterday. Did something happened?

Yuuri decided there was nothing more he could do at Rin's house. Might as well head home. He'll try calling her later that day. Hopefully, she's home or at least her cellphone will work.

Because Yuuri was so worried, he never notice the missing necklace on the table beside the bed.

**There you have. Yuuri a bit OOC since he's worried. I'll try to update the finished chapter as soon as I can. Don't put too much hope though. Don't know when. Hehe.**

**Reviews are highly welcomed. Flames are…..a bit…you know…avoided….**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Surprise

**A/N : I realize how really bad the last chapter is. Even I, the author, think that Yuuri was kind of a jerk in the last chapter. I guess I wanted to make it that Yuuri was really disturbed by his fight that he was a bit...rude. I will try to get him back to the Yuuri that we know...**

**Miyuki Meiru : They will, but I don't know when. To tell you the truth, I already finished the reunion scene...LOL**

**lilacbird : I know, I know. But I didn't know how else to change the chapter. My heart also cries for Wolfram. But your comment greatly influences this chapter (not to mention quickly I update). I actually watch KKM on TV, and it was in the middle of the series. Before I knew it was M/M, I was already in love with the anime. Most of the shounen-ai that I watch was like that. Love it before I knew what it was. That would include Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei and a few other shounen-ai anime. They're actually my favourite anime..hehe..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. **

* * *

The sky is blue.

So far things are looking normal, Rin thought to herself as she stared at the sky. The water around her feels cool while she just floats around in what she thought looks like a pond in some kind of forest. She doubted it was the pond in the park where she supposedly fell. Though the pond was surrounded by trees, it was not as dense as what she seen around her. Furthermore, it seems that this pond is much smaller and possibly cleaner than in the park. And if she listens carefully, the can hear no human sounds. It was eerily quiet. The park was usually full of people at this time. Thus, while she floats aimlessly, she can conclude from her brief observation that she was in an unknown pond.

And she has no idea how she got there. More accurately, it was hard for her to believe that she fell in one pond and surfaced in another. Is that for real? She never heard of anyone falling in the pond's park and ends up in another. If there are people drowning, then she had heard about it. But going to another place?

Rin sighed while relaxing her body as not to sink again.

Just then something flew by into her range of vision. It was too far to accurately identify, but the form seems really strange to her. It seems that the lower half of the body was much longer. Since there's nothing else to do, she observe carefully the flying thing. But the more she stare, the weirder it looks. Somehow it doesn't look like a bird.

_Oh god. Please don't tell me that its not a bird._

Even as she thought of that prayer, the same species – at least it seems to be the same – followed the first but at a much lower height that Rin can clearly see what it was.

A skeleton.

A skeleton with wings.

A skeleton flying.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm not in Japan. I'm not even on earth. I'm not even sure I'm in the same galaxy._

Rin scrambled to get to the nearest solid land while the same thought went round and round in her head. She held her schoolbag tightly in her arms. As long as she was here, in an unknown place, her schoolbag is the only thing that might save her from going loco.

She went to the nearest tree and sat down, thinking to rest and hide from that thing that just flew above her. She doesn't know if that thing is good or bad, but she was not going to risk her life finding out. Don't skeletons usually work for the evil people?

She opened her schoolbag to check the things inside her. It was no use checking her electronic stuff – mainly her calculator and her cell – she already knew that it was busted the second she fell and was sucked into the pond.

Rin wriggle herself so that she could get comfortable. She folded her knees and rested her forhead on her knees in an attempt to think and calm herself. It was nearly useless though, as inside she very much want to cry and panic.

* * *

As always, he was greeted by Konrad, Gunter and Wolfram when he arrived at the Shinou Temple. He was greeted like always and was wrapped in a towel by Gunter. He was also given a gentle smile by the silver haired man. Konrad handed a towel to Murata who was also with him.

'Welcome back, Heika, Geika.'

Yuuri gave a big smile to them and proceed to the Blood Pledge Castle. Murata as always, decided to stay over at the Shinou temple, saying something about the seeing the Shinou himself.

'Ah, it's so nice coming back here,' Yuuri stretched himself on the horse.

'Some people might doubt it the way you ran away back to earth two months ago,' Wolfram couldn't resist commenting. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he was kind of hurt that last time.

'I running away' Yuuri replied back. 'Just had some issues.'

Wolfram snorted in disbelief. 'You were doing a pretty good imitation of running away, henna chouko.'

'Don't call me henna chouko,' it was an automatic reply on Yuuri's part. Just like Wolfram like calling him henna chouko, Yuuri would automatically reply back. He remembered vaguely how he behaved before he went back to earth. He was a bit – well, maybe a lot – rude, especially to Wolfram. He looked at Wolfram who was riding next to him. 'Ah, Wolfram. Sorry about last time,' he said while wearing an apologetic and stupid grin.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in question.

'You, know, the last time I was here. Before I went back to earth. I was rude and I know how you guys were worried about me.'

'Well, since you know you were rude, I guess I have to forgive you.' Wolfram stated arrogantly. Yuuri smiled in relief and was about to say something else, but Wolfram interrupted him. 'But make sure it doesn't happened again. The only one who is allowed to be sour is Gwendal.'

'Huh?' _What's with that logic?_ Yuuri asked to himself, but just smiled at Wolfram. Guess that's just his way of saying he forgive me.

Then he turned to Konrad and Gunter who was riding a bit behind him.

'I'm sorry if I was rude or curt to both of you too.'

Konrad smiled at Yuuri. 'There's no need to apologize, Heika. As long that yourself again, I'm quite happy.'

'Ah, Heika. Just seeing your smile, makes me happy,' Gunter with his typical admiration.

'And,' Wolfram started to ask, 'What happened on earth to suddenly change you?'

'Eh?'

'I'm asking you, why did you act like that?' Wolfram suddenly remembered what he heard from Murata. Yuuri saw the sudden fire in Wolfram's eyes. Before he could say anything to placate, Wolfram fired his next question. 'You're not cheating on me are you? Is it a gir? If it is…'

'What are you talking about,' He laughed a little. 'I wouldn't do something like that would I?'

_This is bad. If I don't change the subject, Wolfram's going to kill me.._

Just then he remembered about Greta. 'Is Greta back yet?' he asked, relief to remembered about his little princess. 'I really missed her and it would be so nice if she's at the castle.'

Since Greta was a normal human and time in Shin Makoku goes faster than earth, Greta was already in her teens. For the past years, Greta had spend more time with Anissina and sometimes would stay over on her land. It was a reprieve for Greta as she was surrounded by males.

'_I love you both very much. But sometimes a girl needs a girl. Since everyone here except the maids are authentic male, you're not a candidate for hanging out.' Greta had said one day. 'And Yozak doesn't count. He's just a guy with strange hobbies.'_

_Wolfram and Yuuri really didn't want Greta out of the Maou's territory. They were concern for her safety, since everyone knows that Greta was the adopted daughter of the Maou's and a very much loved daughter and princess. Who knows what kinds of kidnappers exist out there._

_When they protested, Greta looked at them and said, 'OK, then. Do you want to listen to me talk about boys and dresses and flowers and shoes? I don't really mind.' She gave them an evil smile. 'And Annisina-san said that someone need to talk to me about woman stuff soon. Like the monthly thingy and me growing in certain places.' _

_She was sent heavily guarded with Gwendal leading the party to Annisina's land the next day._

Ever since then, every few months, Greta would go to Annisina. Sometimes, especially when Cheri drop in, Annisina would come and stay at the Blood Pledge Castle. Usually, after that visit, the caslte would undergo some major repairs at the guest wing.

But as long as his precious daughter was happy, Yuuri and everyone was happy. Furthermore, Yuuri realize, Annisina and Cheri had starting teaching Greta the proper way noble female such as herself how to conduct in public. Yuuri was grateful, although he admitted, he would have choosen someone more _normal_ for that type of lesson. Annisina was a nice and very much noble, but she was a bit eccentric.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri suspiciously, aware that Yuuri's trying to change the subject. But since he was asking about their daughter, Wolfram indulge in Yuuri's effort to avoid the subject. Not like he can avoid it forever. He can always ask him before bed.

'She came back last week. She's been asking about you since didn't see you before you ran away,' Wolfram answered. He's going to play the run-away card for a while. Not like he's still mad, just because he could. Hopefully something like that won't happened again.

'Really? She must've missed me. So nice to be missed.' It was obvious that Yuuri was happy with the prospect of seeing his daughter again. Not wanting to wait another minute longer, Yuuri picked up the pace.

When he reached the town gate, he slowed his horse in order to greet his people who were largely lingering along the way to the castle. It really made him happy to see his people, especially every once in a while he could see some humans mixed with the mazoku. Although the humans were small in number, he was really glad that the mazuko has started to accept the humans presence among their community.

When he reached the castle, a small group of people was waiting. As soon as his feet toched the ground, he was maul by fifty kilo, short brown haired girl.

'Yuuri!!' Greta hugged Yuuri tightly. 'I wanted to see you so much.'

Yuuri hugged her back. 'I'm home Greta.' He brushed he head lovingly. 'Let me see how much you've grown this time.'

Greta pulled back, but still had her arms around her father. 'Mou Yuuri,' Greta produce a pout for Yuuri, 'You say that every time you came home. I can't grow everytime you're gone, you know.'

Yuuri laughed. 'Really, I think you grow more beautiful everytime.'

'You're just biased because you're my dad.'

Yuuri was still laughing while heading to the entrance of the castle. Greta was telling him about her stay with Annisina. This time though, they went to Gwendal's castle. This time, they were also joined by Gwendal's cousin-in-law, Nicola and her daughter who was already a toddler.

Yuuri loved hearing his daughter stories. The stories makes him feel both happy and lonely. Happy since Greta think of him so much to fill on the days he wasn't with her and lonely because he couldn't be there with her. There were so many days even months that he couldn't spend with Greta since he had to go back and forth between earth and Shin Makoku. So, while he was here, he was determined to show his worry to his companions. Anything on Earth will stay on earth. Hopefully, with so many things to do here, he'll forget his worried momentarily.

* * *

'I didn't want to tell you this…'

The Shinou turned to Murata. 'But you're going to?'

Murata ignored his jibe. 'Yuuri's dating Rin.'

'Huh?' The Shinou was confused.

'You know, Rin. Your…'

'I know who Rin is,' he interrupted. He eyes looked pointedly to Ulrike his eyes saying that they weren't alone. 'This dating thing, what is it?'

'I mean, they're seeing each other.' When the Shinou still doesn't get it. 'They're in a relationship, having an affair.'

The Shinou's eyes widened when he understood. 'You can't be serious?! Does he know?' Shinou approached Murata, so that they can converse quietly. Technically, they could move to another room or ask Ulrike to leave them alone, but that would require that they pause their conversation.

'No, he doesn't.' Murata stated quietly. 'But the problem is I can't feel her presence on earth.' He paused to let the possibilities formed in Shinou's mind. He could see in his eyes when he reached a conclusion that he himself suspected.

'She might already be here.'

* * *

**Please tell me if you think Yuuri or anyone still OOC. If he is, I need to rewatch the anime again. And please tell me if you think Rin might be too perfect. I don't want my character to be perfect. I want it to be as human as I can.**

**Sorry for the grammar or spelling error.**

**Please review. I avoid flames.**


End file.
